Zer0 Pr0sperity
by AllAloneAtTheDisco
Summary: When Claire hears that someone she cares about has been abducted by Umbrella, she takes it upon herself to rescue him. With Chris by her side, it is their plan to finally take out this malevolent corporation.
1. Destination

Disclaimer: I do** not** own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

Chapter One:** Destination**

Claire tried to walk as quietly as she could but the clanking of her boots against the metal stairs was impossible to silence. She shivered from the frigid breeze on her bare legs and arms. Claire reached the top of the steps after what seemed like forever. Somehow her achievement didn't seem like something to be happy about. Her surroundings were quiet and creepy. She walked steadily along the metal catwalk which framed the large building. The only sound louder than her footwork was her heart pounding in her chest. Her heart almost leapt from her body when she saw a nearby door open. Alarmed at the fact that there was now a person outside with her, Claire slammed her body against the side of the building, forcing herself to be as hidden as possible. The character was wearing one of those white laboratory coats and he was smoking a cigarette. Claire was shaking eminently and she was trying to hold her breath.

The figure took a last drag from the cigarette and went back inside. Claire, assuming this to be her only opportunity, leaped forward with her knife and stuck it in the doorway forbidding the door to shut completely. She laid there for about ten minutes before she moved even one muscle. Deciding that maybe, just maybe, this was a good time to move go for it; she slowly opened the door and crawled inside.

Claire studied her surroundings. She was inside some sort of laboratory. Claire knew why she came to Umbrellas new refuge, she just wasn't sure what she was going to find.

_It's amazing how invincible and powerful these people can be. How they can take so many lives and get away with it. This time they're not going to get away with anything…_

Claire felt anger in her blood as she stared at the Umbrella logo on the wall. Then she remembered her duties and that she had to act quickly. There was no time to get caught and imprisoned again by these fools. Claire searched around the laboratory room. She saw just what she expected to see, different specimen cooped up in large tanks. Claire approached a certain tank and stared at the unconscious, yet probably very alive, creature. Claire jumped when she heard the door that was behind her open. She was surprised that she didn't hear the click of a gun getting ready to blow her to bits. Claire spun around and found herself face to face with…

"Chris!"

"Quiet." Chris reminded her. He spoke in a low whisper. "I thought we were going to meet in the south west corridor."

"Like I know my way around Chris," Claire whispered back. "Mental mapping can only go so far…plus…"

"Plus that could have been anyone walking in on you?" Chris asked, knowing her excuse was going to be…

"I was examining the area."

"Claire," Chris held her cold hands. "You're so cold. Maybe this was a bad idea; you're in too much danger."

"It's a little late to change your mind Chris." Claire explained, a little frustrated that he'd even said that. "I mean he has to be here, right Chris?"

A month earlier…

The water sprayed Ashley's legs every time Leon took a sharp turn with the powerful Jet Ski. Her arms were wrapped around Leon insuring her ability to stay on the thing.

"Leon?" she called over the sound of the motor. "Are we almost by land?"

Before Leon could respond he heard an even louder engine. He looked up to see a helicopter and it was coming down towards them. Next thing he knew the helicopter was right beside them. The side door was open and a man in all black was leaning outside. Leon tried to pull his vehicle out of reach but the helicopter was on his every move. The man in black aimed a gun at Leon. He pulled the trigger and a dart struck Leon right in his shoulder. It worked fast because in seconds Leon was slumped over and the Jet Ski had come to a very slow pace.

"Get away!" Ashley screamed. With tears in her eyes, she shook the body in front of her. "Leon please wake up!"

"Sorry girlie," the man who shot Leon was now pulling him into the helicopter. "You're going to have to find your way on your own."

Ashley watched in horror as the man roughly pulled Leon inside and slammed the door shut. On the door of the helicopter was a picture of a black and red umbrella.


	2. Reacquainted

Disclaimer: I do** not** own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

Chapter Two:** Reacquainted**

Claire put her hand on the glass of one of the tanks. The specimen inside didn't look alive but she assumed that it was and that it was probably just being forced to sleep. She ran her hand down the tank, outlining the frame of the creature.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, standing by the door. "Let's move out."

_Move out?_

Claire shuddered at the thought of what could be lurking around this damn place. She stood there for a moment, staring at her brother, not knowing what to expect. Before she could think, Chris already had the door open and his gun pointed.

"Clear," he said quietly, and moved out.

Claire took one last glance at the creature in the tank and walked out. She followed closely behind her brother who moved swiftly and quietly down the halls of Umbrella. Finally Chris led her into a room similar to the one they were just in. Chris searched the room and then lowered his weapon.

"Chris!"

Chris turned around and glared at her, "Stop talking so god damn loud."

"Sorry," she responded softly. "I just don't understand why you took us in here."

Chris walked over to his sister, "Claire tell me why we're here."

"Leon."

"Right," Chris nodded. "Now tell me where he is."

Claire gave her brother a disheveled look, "I can't…"

"That's right," Chris said. "We don't know where he is and unless you want to go home and watch soap operas, we are going to search this entire place high and low."

Chris carefully stepped around the room, observing more of the specimen tanks. He clanked his gun against a tank that held a human-like creature inside.

"Let's just hope he didn't end up in one of these," Chris said, tapping the glass.

Claire's eyes widened as she stared at the tank.

"Damn it!" Claire walked up to the tank and looked for some sort of information.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, watching his sister scramble through papers.

She finally held up a paper…

**Steve Burnside**

**#06292004**

**Subject to TESTING**

Claire dropped the paper and Chris picked it up. He read what it said and looked at his sister.

"Steve Burnside?" Chris cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on…?"

Claire furiously looked for a way to release him. He was naked, in some sort of laboratory fluid and had his eyes closed…but Claire still recognized him.

"There!" Claire hit a small red button and watched the liquid drain. As the water drained, Steve slumped against the glass. "Shit."

Claire raised her gun and aimed it at the glass.

"Wait!" Chris pushed her hand down. "Remember what I said about being loud! Well this is the king of loud don't you agree?"

Claire looked away from the wet fragile body that lay awkwardly against the glass. Chris walked over to a computer and began typing away at the keyboard.

"Look," he pointed at something with the mouse. "Unlock tanks."

Chris double clicked which brought up a bunch of numbers.

"Right there." Claire pointed where it read '06292004'.

Claire crossed her fingers as Chris clicked and the next thing they knew, the glass was sliding down and Steve's body fell backwards and to the floor.


	3. Prisoners

**Disclaimer: Don't own R.E.**

**Chapter 3: Prisoners**

Leon coughed heavily as he opened his eyes for the first time. A sudden jolt of reality hit him hard when he realized where he was. He was in a jail cell alone, completely alone. There wasn't even a bed or a toilet to accompany him and the floor was made of an uncomfortable hard clay.

_This must be what they mean by 'rock bottom'. _

Leon slowly got to his feet, wiping the dust off of his pants. He approached the door of the cell and grasped the wet bars in his hands. He shook the door violently but it didn't budge. Suddenly, a lighter flicked on in the cell beside his.

"It's no use," a girl's voice called. "We're left here to die."

Leon stared at the girl who just spoke to him, surprised that there was another person in this hell hole with him. She had to be no older than a teenager. Leon opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard a guard coming towards them. The guard shone a bright flashlight on the girl. From what Leon could see, she was a pretty girl, blonde and slender. She was wearing black knee-high boots, a Jean mini skirt and a pink collared shirt. The guard unlocked the door of the girl's cell.

"What are you doing?" she asked, snappishly.

"Giving you a fighting chance," the guard replied. "Him on the other chance... he's supposed to die anyway. So I'm only letting you out."

As soon as the guard walked away the girl stepped out of the jail cell. Leon watched her contently, wondering if this was the last time he would ever see another person again. Just when he expected her to run as fast as she could out of there, she turned and faced him, one hand on her hip.

Leon stood frozen, keeping his gaze on her at all times. He watched her walk over to a large cabinet. She opened it and smiled at her find. The girl held up a 9mm and stared at it with admiration. Leon was about to say something again when she turned and aimed the gun in his direction.

"So you want to come out here and join me?" she asked in an imperious

tone. She walked until she was about three feet from his jail cell door. "I would leave you, but there aren't enough cute guys in the world."

The girl cocked the gun and shot out Leon's lock. The door swung open and he was free.

"Thank you." Leon said, slowly stepping out of the cell. "I'm Leon."

"Hello Leon," she responded plainly. "I'm Logan."

"Nice to meet you…"

"Sure." Logan cut him off. "Except that we're both going to die."

Leon finally took his eyes off of her as he headed towards the weapon cabinet. He opened it to find two 9mms, not the strongest gun, but it would have to do. Leon took one of the handguns and examined it, only to find it empty. He opened a dusky cabinet door, right below the gun cabinet, and found numerous amounts of handgun ammo. Leon smiled.

"Are you listening to me!" Logan exclaimed, like an obnoxious little sister. Then she began to share her story, taking deep breaths between sentences. "When they were taking me into this place…the guard who was dragging me here…we were both attacked by monsters…he shot at them…but they got him…and I ran…I ran until another guard grabbed me…the same guard who let me go…but first he locked me here…that's when I knew I was going to die…"

"It's okay," Leon said, sensing the panic in her voice. "You're not going to die."

"No." Logan said, voice still panic-stricken. "You should have seen them! They were like zombies or something."

Leon looked at her for a minute, his expression staying strong. Every memory in his brain of Umbrella and Los Illuminados furiously ran through Leon's mind. Flashbacks of it all thundered inside him like he was being forced to watch his violent past.

"No!" Leon's eyes opened again, and he seemed to relax when he saw Logan standing in front of him. He took a deep breath, "Not again."


End file.
